


PTSData

by keebiecoo



Series: Keebie's Star Trek TNG Rewrites [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alexithymia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Autism, Data Has Android Emotions, Domestic, Dreams, Episode: s03e22 The Most Toys, Hurt/Comfort, Lal is alive, M/M, Neurodiversity, Paranoia, Pokemon References, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keebiecoo/pseuds/keebiecoo
Summary: Data is incapable of fear.Data does not just forget.Data can not stop thinking.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data & Lal (Star Trek), Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Keebie's Star Trek TNG Rewrites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978114
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

"Computer, show me all news referring to the Zibalian named Kivas Fajo from the last month."

He was taken into custody with multiple stolen items including me. He was released once the stolen items were returned. He was seen near the time & place of an art theft on Risa but the investigators were not able to locate him for questioning when they were called in.

Not close to here.

This does not prove anything new.

■■■■

"Data, I'm sorry they didn't take it seriously. But we will. We did. Didn't we?"

"What are you referring to?"

"Kivas." He tilts his visor down to my chest but there is nothing on my shirt. Likely a random glance. "Sorry, I just overheard you talking to the computer through there." He places a hand lightly on my chest. This might be a sad emotional action.

"Sorry Geordi, I know this subject upsets you-"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Data, I'm just worried about you."

My senses are suddenly crystal clear. "Why are you worried? Do you think it is likely Kivas Fajo will return here?"

"No, I'm more just worried you think that. I mean, if you go missing again, we're not going to stop looking 'till we find you, okay? Not that there will be a next time, but you don't have to worry. & why would he even try to catch you again? You broke out, you almost killed him."

"The chances of me escaping or being rescued were very low & it only worked in my favour because of-"

"Data, you worrying isn't gonna help."

"I am not worried, I am merely thinking about the possibility."

"But you hope it won't happen." I nod. "& you keep thinking about it." Geordi is giving me his 'Data is not understanding a simple concept' face. It is patient. "You're worried." I can not think of an adequate response. "C'mon, let's forget about it. You can't do anything about it tonight." Geordi smiles when I follow him to bed. I do not understand how not worrying should help me. But I understand how it will help Geordi.

I file away these thoughts for when Geordi is not so nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa I've never written a fic before bc I'm shy ;-; so I'm posting this first chapter before I can overthink
> 
> A little headcanon explanation: I think Kivas would have only had his stolen stuff returned to their rightful owners & then been freed. I imagine the policing system of the federation to be *way* less... strict? (fascist?) then it is currently like he just stole some pictures & I don't think what he did to data would have made things worse for him bc data isn't legally a person with sentient rights. A measure of a man ended with them just deciding they shouldn't make a "slave race" if they might potentially be sentient. They never decided he personally should have rights (i don't think?) A woman did disappear/die under his command but the body was never found so they'd just have data's word to incriminate him for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love me some psychadelic dream sequences.

Geordi is asleep. He is calm & still. He is hugging his pillow with one arm. Is he dreaming about me? The likelihood based on previous times he has told me his dreams is around 50-50.

Maybe he is.

Maybe I should sleep. My dreams will likely be quite interesting if they are influenced by these current events. Maybe I should keep watch.

Deanna has told me that if I choose not to sleep for that reason, I will never sleep again. Deanna is very smart, philosophically & tactically. It is unlikely anyone would be able to hurt me before i wake up at least enough to alert someone. It is unlikely someone could make it off the enterprise with me in under current ship operative conditions.

I close my eyes.

■■■■

I am on an earth balcony, with it's cool tone moon in front of me. I look in it, to my reflection.

I don't think I suit purple as much as Kivas thinks I do. It makes my skin appear light grey. Even farther from more typical human skin colours. It is worsened by the lighting. I pick up my pallet.

The bright pink shapes I paint on my cheeks make the rest of my face fade further into steel.

When Kivas comes out, takes me by the wrist, takes me inside, where the band is still playing to no one I know, his hand is so much more vibrant than mine that I wish I could feel insulted.

■■■■

When I wake up, Geordi's arm is around me instead. His smiling face is warm toned and his arm is warm. But I don't compare myself this time.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up 5 hours before my next shift, Geordi leaves 4 hours & 45 minutes before me. He eats breakfast & talks to me about his main projects for today. As he leaves, he kisses me on the cheek & says, "Everything's gonna be okay, see you tonight."

When I go to check on her, Lal is lying on her bed, playing a replicated Game Boy, it's playing a simple 4-bit synthesized melody, I recognize it as Pokemon (Red or Blue). "Hi, father." She smiles while continuing to play.

"Hello, Lal. Geordi is on shift now, I will be here for the next 4 hours & 36 minutes if you need anything."

"You wanna play pokemon?" She says, sitting up.

I walk over to sit next to her. "I always like to spend time with you, but is that not a 'single-player' game? I was under the impression you would want to be left alone." She grins & leans over the side of the bed.

"Tada!" She drops a metal tin between us, it is full of loose playing cards but far more than a standard pack. She opens the tin & piles the cards face down in my hands, they each have a Pokeball on the back. "Half them, half them." She bounces in place.

I half the pack. "They are equal now."

"Thank you!" she takes one pile & looks through them. I look at mine. "I didn't look up the rules, but the cards kinda have rules written on them & I think I can figure it out as we go?"

"You are very good at improvising, Lal."

■■■■

"Ah, father, this one's so pretty!" She holds the card she just picked so I can see it. I block out the information around the picture so as not to cheat. It is a sleek feline-like pokemon, black fur(?) with blue scleras & matching blue bands on its fur(?), it has long ears. It is looking at a lake, reflecting the night sky.

I nod, "I like the colour choice." She smiles & looks at it again.

She frowns.

"... father?"

"Yes, Lal?"

"I keep getting really upset." She curls up, & rests her head on her knees. "Are you gonna be okay now?"

"After my disappearance?" She nods her head & curls up tighter. "Yes, Lal, I have no lasting damage." I rest my hand on her shoulder. "I understand that it had upset you in the moment though, is that right?"

"I'm still upset! I don't want to lose you & I thought you were dead, what if I'm imagining this & you're dead & I'll never see you again?"

I pull her into my lap to hug her. "You can always have Geordi give you a check-up if you are worried you are experiencing a malfunction like that & Counsellor Troi will be happy to help." She nods & I continue. "I have heard that things take time to 'sink in' for humans, this is likely what you are experiencing. Also, I will be careful at work today, not that I am ever careless. It is unlikely anything else similar to this will happen soon."

"I guess." She relaxes but continues to frown.

"It may help to ask Counsellor Troi about this while I am on shift. She has a much better understanding of these things than I do."

She smiles, faintly.

"Sure. Thanks, father."


End file.
